


Night Rain

by eggnees



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU noctis isn’t a prince, Additional tags to be added on, Characters to be added, Fluff and Angst, M/M, attempted humor, long fic?? yes, relationships come in on later but it’s ignoct, somewhat cafe au but also not?, sorry idk how tags work here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggnees/pseuds/eggnees
Summary: Based on one of my 3am headcanons whereby Ignis loses his dearest pet cat Amaya, and he’s getting back up on his feet with the help of a few good people.And then he meets someone by the name of Noctis. Who is kinda like Amaya.





	Night Rain

**Author's Note:**

> yo i swear this was 100% unintended i had this headcanon like MONTHS BACK and only started writing it like last week or so because scHOOL’S OUT WOOHOOOO
> 
> i hope this first chapter is good enough for now!! TwT

“Good girl, Amaya..” Ignis whispered as he gently caressed the back of the feline. He felt the vibrations on his lap, the cat was purring silently for the last 5 minutes.

Ignis knew about Amaya’s condition. A tumor in the stomach. He knows that she has to go soon, just so that she will not have to suffer from this pain any longer. He thought about it carefully, as he did not have the cash to pay for her surgery, and it would only put her through more pain if he waited any longer.

She has been around since he was 12, a parting gift from his parents before they had left him on his own. Amaya is the only thing that Ignis has left that can still be considered family.

Ignis sighed as he set the book down and looked over at his phone. Another day gone, but he wasn’t surprised. Time just seems to pass faster day by day.

Ignis doesn’t have much. He lives in a simple 2 room apartment with a kitchen bigger than his living room. As he lives on the highest floor, he owns a rooftop garden, where he grows spices and herbs for his dishes. His only companion would be Amaya, as he has literally no other friend. He was never really that good at socialising anyway, so he stopped trying so hard to make friends. What a life to live at 20 years old.

Amaya shifted on his lap, and he looked down only to see her eyes open slowly, a small mewl escaping her mouth before she stretched. Ignis smiled.

“We should be moving to the room very soon. Do I have to carry you again?” Amaya stretched some more, ignoring Ignis’ words which she would usually respond to with a quiet ‘meow’. He let out a soft sigh, before he picked her up, carrying her like a princess back to his room. She is though. She is his princess.

While sitting on the bed, Amaya still in his arms, he stroked her from the top of her head down to her tail, grinning when she kind of smiled back as well.

“I love you so much, Amaya. My.. Deepest apologies that you have to go soon. You know I’ll always watch over you, I’ll find a way.” The bespectacled man felt tears start to form as he looked down at Amaya resting in his arms, at total peace.

“This pain? It will all end soon. I promise you this.” Ignis whispered as he slowly laid her down onto the bed, kissing the tip of the feline’s nose as a tear rolled down his cheek. He doesn’t want to keep in his emotions anymore, and it’s not like anyone could see him in this state anyway.

“My love.”

 

— — —

 

He felt numb. Empty.  
He cannot really feel things anymore.

It had been 2 days since the trip to the vet, and it also has been 2 days since he had last eaten a proper meal, or even tried to get proper rest. Of course he still carried out his daily activities, like washing the clothes, the dishes, folding the blankets—he did all that feeling just a little more lonelier than usual. He stared down at the small plant he has buried along with Amaya, and rubbed his bloodshot eyes.

It isn’t like him to just lose composure so quick, but Amaya... She was a parting gift, the only thing he could consider as family. She was there, well not since the very start, but the start to his new current life. A one without parents, relatives, family dinners, family outings. A life he had to lead on alone, with no support at all.

Ignis stood up, shaking his head. “This isn’t going to work.”

He headed back down to his apartment and into the living room. He grabbed his laptop, a cold cup of coffee that has sat on the counter since morning, and headed to his desk to set it all down. He turned the laptop on, with hope on his mind.

He needs a new job. His irregular and long work hours at the pizzeria was a reason to why he was not able to spend time with Amaya. By the time he gets back, he would be dead tired. All he could do was shower, fill her bowl with food and refill the water, then proceed to flop on his bed. He ponders for a moment, _why did he not choose to change his job earlier?_

He looks through the sites, but nothing interests him at all. He sighs as he looks at the time.

13:56

He guesses it might be good to just get out of this place, even if it’s for just an hour or two. So he abandons his desk and fits himself into a black hoodie, pair of sweatpants, and his favourite pair of running shoes. He stands in front of the mirror that is fixed up by the wall near the door, and shifts the hair out of his face. He looks a mess, and would usually care about his appearance but he couldn’t care less right now. He sighs as he picks up the keys and leaves the house.

 

— — —

 

Ignis did not expect himself to be seated in a coffee shop.

Seated in a coffee shop by a nice fire place, sipping on a hot cup of ebony as soothing music plays in the background. He looks out the window. It’s raining. He won’t be leaving this place anytime soon then.

The cafe was small and quiet. Despite it being along one of the most busiest streets in the area, there was probably lesser than 20 customers in total, him included. He could understand why it was a small cafe though. Considering there is only one staff member at the moment behind the register, who is also handling the food and drinks, and everything necessary to keep customers happy.

He looked young, say about 18 or so. Blonde hair, freckles all over his face but mostly on his cheeks, royal blue eyes and the cutest smile. The kind of dream boy every girl would kill to have him as a boyfriend. He spoke with a chirpy voice as well, one that was warm and welcoming. Sounded like the type of guy Ignis would want to get along with.

Then he got caught staring.

The blonde chuckled, and waved at Ignis. He didn’t know how to react.

Ignis looked around the cafe once more. A calming environment, little to no people, great scent of caffeine. He would rather work here than in a pizzeria. That’s when an idea hit him.

He approached the register, cup of ebony in his hand. The freckled-face boy a little shocked from his sudden appearance.

”How can I help ya?” The blonde enquired.

“Are you in need of a barista?” Ignis asked softly, almost coming out as a mumble. He had little experience in latte art, but not enough to create beautiful artworks on the coffee just like how you’d see in some latte art videos.

“Not tryna sound offensive or.. Anything. But the moment you walked into this shop? Yeah, I wanted to ask if you wanted to help this place out. You look like the kind to have a coffee addiction or somethin’.” Ignis chuckled, and the blonde flushed a little.

“I can’t say you’re fully wrong there,” Ignis looked at the name tag on his apron. “Prompto.”

“Y-Yeah! Also, love your accent. And uh... Wait.. You’re serious about this? Also, you look.. Kinda tired. You okay there bud?”

“I would prefer to work in an environment where it does not smell like pizza 24/7. And yes, I am alright. Just.. Feeling a little off as of late.”

“Alright then... Also, couldcha sneak in a few pizzas the next time you come here? It’ll be nice to have free pizza instead of.. Cakes. Fancy bread.”

“Considerable.” Ignis hummed after, and looked out the huge window. The rain was coming to a stop, a sign that he should take his leave.

“I should be on my way then.” Ignis smiled as he finished the cup of ebony and placed it on the counter.

“And.. And how do I address you sir... _Fancy accent specs guy?_ ”

“Ignis. A shorter name to remember compared to whatever you just blurted out.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope that was good enough! ;O;
> 
> haven’t written something in literally /forever/ so i apologise if i make any mistakes holy moly... leave a comment and tell me how it was if you’d like!!  
> thanks for reading,, hope to cya at the next chapter -w-


End file.
